


Never Without My Permission

by KaseyTrue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: When they decided to polijuice themselves to look like Harry without warning him first they are in for quite the shock.





	Never Without My Permission

Placehoder for insertion of scene description.

"But I haven't!"  
"Blimey Hermione!" then they were all changing and Harry looked about to pass out. When they began to change it was soon obvious something was wrong. The twins were the first to notice and they stared at Harry in shock and what might have been realisation. Moody grabbed hold of Harry's arm and held his wand to his throat as the strangeness of the transformations became apparent.  
"Who are you and where is Harry?!" he shouted in the boys ear as the others reached the conclusion of their change. 

Six pairs of identical green eyes stared out from a vaguely familiar face. They all had short messy dark hair, but it framed a slightly more heartshaped face, with a distictive Roman Nose. The only outright obvious change to the figures was the addition of two mounds under each shirt. Harry just stared defiantly at Moody for a long moment before Fleur spoke up.

"Put your wand down zis instant!" She glared as she raised her own wand at Moody. "Ow dare you threaten im like zis, we ardly gave im a chance to warn us now did we?" 

Moody actually took a moment to look at the child before releasing him with a disgusted scoff. "Damn!"

Remus stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug as everyone stopped to take stock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked tilting the boys face up to look at him. 

Tears of frustration and hurt spilled down Harry's cheeks as he blurted, "Sirius knew! He was gonna take me for the final procedure this summer when I was 17." 

"Oh Harry... Harry you know this is nothing to be ashamed of don't you?" Remus whispered into Harry's hair as the other adults tried to come up with a new plan. He led Harry over to sit in the floor. "We would never think less of you for this."

Suddenly Moody shouted over to Harry "Alright Potter, drop the Glamour. We can use your female form to distract them even more."

Harry glared up at him. "I'm not wearing a Glamour. /That/ is my birth form, I've been transitioning for the last 12 years." he sniffed "It won't just go away because you don't like it."

Remus smiled down at Harry sadly, most of the watchers had assumed that Harry was hiding a transition into a girl, but it was obvious to those who knew him. "We'll have to change the plans."  
I am going ahead and posting cause I might be offline for a while. Consider it a teaser of a better version later.


End file.
